Snap retaining rings are already known which are used for axially securing structural components, such as bearings, gears, or sealing rings to shafts or bores. Snap rings of this kind can be designed to engage with radially inwardly open circumferential grooves, in bores, or with radially outwardly open circumferential grooves, in shafts. These snap rings exist in various removable and non-removable designs. They also constitute the subject matter of various standards (e.g., DIN, ISO). The snap rings are normally grooved with undersized and/or oversized dimensions, so that, once inserted into a corresponding circumferential groove, they are held by self-action in the shaft or bore, under prestressing. For example, International Patent Application WO 79/12170 discloses a snap ring which is provided with a centering member that extends with radial clearance to a circumferentially disposed annular clip of the snap ring which forms two limbs.